The present invention relates to an interlining fabric, to a process for producing it, and to an interlining fabric bonded to a cloth and having a textile layer basted to it.
It is known to provide stiffening to cloth by bonding an interlining to the cloth. For example, clothing such as men's jackets comprise an outer layer of cloth which may be flaccid, there being joined to the cloth a layer of interlining material of, optionally, greater stiffness than the cloth. The interlining provides to the cloth an improved "hand", volume, and increased stiffness. Further, during manufacture of, for example, clothing, the addition of an interlining makes it possible to baste to a cloth a second textile layer, which may be a lining. This is done by basting thread which extends through the second textile layer, and, preferably, into the interlining, without penetrating the cloth. When this is achieved, the basting stitches are not visible from the exterior of the cloth, which is the exterior of the finished product, such as clothing.
In the known constructions of providing interlining fabric, warp knit fabric is used, which may have inserted weft threads. This known interlining fabric has smooth and flat surfaces. The interlining may be secured to the cloth by conventional thermal bonding technique, and then the second textile layer is secured in place by a stitching operation called basting. Basting is a difficult operation which requires very accurate positioning of the basting needle in relation to the structure including the second textile layer, the interlining and the cloth. If the basting needle is too near the cloth, basting thread will pass through the second textile layer, the interlining and the cloth, thus causing the basting stitches to be visible on the outer face of the cloth. If, to the contrary, the basting needle is too far away from the cloth, the basting thread will not catch on the interlining fabric, and the desired fastening will not be obtained.
An object of the present invention is to provide an interlining fabric which will facilitate the securing by basting of a second textile layer to the interlining, in a secure and facile manner, and without stitching which is visible on the side of the cloth opposite the second textile layer.